


Your Destiny to be Loved.

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Established Relationship, Just really gay, M/M, comforted by your warmth, formal dance + dress shopping, smooching yknow as you do, still crying over how we boosted the FUCC out of this ship, they'v been together for years ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: You make me feel alright when I'm scared things aren't okay.Even your teasing makes me really happy.I love you. Thank you for loving me.





	Your Destiny to be Loved.

The cries of the crowd were almost ear splittingly loud, cheering for the team that won, sobbing for the team that lost. The final kick -- and incredible play by

my --  _ excuse me, the, _ beautifully amazing Oozora Kanata.

 

A wonderful match. Until I met  _ him _ , I’d never cared about sports. I really don’t care about the ins and outs of soccer, still, I just like to watch the games he plays in.

After all, he’s the most important  _ person  _ in my life. I cannot help but desperately love everything he does -- he’s very passionate about it all, and I’m so deeply in love with him, after all. If he enjoys it, then it makes me happy.

 

And he's sparkling the brightest when playing soccer and buddyfighting.

 

The match today is over. Of course, as per usual, like with any game, he comes and finds me in the crowd.

“Gaiiiiiii~toooo…” He approaches me with a beautiful smile, a sparkling smile, ethereally happy. His arms wrap around me quickly, warmly.

 

“You won. Congrats.” I say it without expression, squeezed in his grasp. My arms reach around to lightly pat his back. Pat pat.

I'm feigning disinterest a little, so I don't embarrass myself.

 

“You say it like that, but you're really happy for me!” Kanata sees right through me.

 

“Just a bit.”

 

He laughs at that a little, deciding to drop something on me now.

“So, they're going to have a ‘post-game formal tomorrow’. You’ll come with me, right?”

 

I look him dead in the eyes as he pulls away for my response, placing me down. “... You know what a formal is, right?”

 

“Yup! I have a shorts suit, I’ll be fine.”

 

I just sigh. “Well, I don't have any formal wear,  _ Nata _ . You dipshit.”

 

He just makes a noise. “Then lets get you some!”

 

“A dress. Lots of black on it, but that can't be the only color. Red or purple. Wine red, maybe.”

 

“Picky.”

 

“Oh, I could just not come along.” He whines at that, and I chuckle. “So?”

 

“Oh…Fine.” He just laughs at me.

I laugh back. The field has emptied by the end of our conversation, and we, too, are ushered out.

 

I’ve been going to his games forever now.

He always looks so beautiful.

Perhaps I’m just destined to always look at him and think so.

 

It's a good thing he's got money right now, since we go to get the dress almost right away.

Though, the stores aren't looking too hot.

 

“What about something like this one?” It's sleeveless. I shake my head.

 

“Long sleeves.” I frown. “It has to have long sleeves.”

 

“You really are picky about this, huh?”

 

“... I'm not all that comfortable with formal wear.” I look over at him, a bit nervous about what he’ll respond with. He just grabs my hand.

 

… Kanata is a good person.

I smile, a small smile, comforted by the feeling of his warm hand.

 

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I  _ want  _ to go with you, ‘Nata. Don't get me wrong.” I give him a light peck on the cheek. I'm glad I’ve become this comfortable, at least. “I just have to wear a specific style to be okay with this.”

 

He beams at me. “Okay!”

 

We’ve been together for ages. Yes, years now.

My love for him has only gotten stronger.

 

I have become a little more mature, I think.

My life, I can say, is a lot happier now.

 

With Abygale. With Kanata. With Athora, with the Oozora family.

I don't think my eleven or twelve year old self would've ever thought me capable.

Even the one that knew Kanata back then had so much self doubt.

 

There are still bumps, but I am mostly content in this life, I think.

As we are brushing through the clothes, our hands together touch a lovely deep wine red colored dress, slightly off the shoulder, with a puffed sleeve that cinches at the elbow and flares out with ruffles in black. It is a bit grandiose, with embroidered detailing and a rather large ribbon at the back. Frilly, beautiful. My jaw nearly dropped, my eyes glittered -- It had to be this one. My hand lightly reaches to grab the sleeve.

 

“It's dramatic, just like you.” Kanata says, flashing me a grin. He's teasing me. If it were anyone else, I’d punch them. But it's Kanata. “You’ll look absolutely  _ stunning _ .”

There's a tint of pink in his cheeks, and I reach up to poke one with my free hand.

 

“You're lucky I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

I take it to go to try it on, and he comes in with me. In the dressing room, I start taking off my clothes, and he immediately turns to look away.

 

I chuckle at his expense. “I’m going to need help, you know.”

 

“I knowwwww…”

 

_ Jeez,  _ he's so flustered about something so small. It's adorable. And…

I'm glad that he is like that, a little bit. Conscious of these kinds of things, I mean.

I have a lot of shame, after all.

 

“You can turn around now.” I need help with the zipper. His fingers grasp the zipper, and I can feel the slightest brush of his hand along my back as he pulls it up.

 

It's warm.

I like his hands.

 

I turn to him to show him from the front once I’ve finished my adjustments there.

 

It's… perfect.

Kanata can't seem to find the words. His face is just, full on blushing, and he opens his mouth to say something, but he  _ can't _ .

 

“I’ve left you speechless?” I say with a smirk.

 

“Y...yeah…” He says matter of factly, bluntly. My face heats up, and I swing one of my arms.

 

“Y--you didn't have to say yes to that!” I get flustered fast, shutting my mouth and looking away.

 

“You're so beautiful, Gaito.”

 

“Ah--.” I can't, I just cover my face with the sleeves.

 

“We're getting it, right?”

 

I nod.

He smiles, and I change back into my regular clothes so we can buy it.

I grab his hand tightly as we approach the register.

 

… I don't like interacting with even these kinds of people, sometimes.

Since we've finally gotten the dress, we head back home to hang it up and rest. His mother greets us with a smile upon arrival, asking about the dress.

 

… She knew about the formal event before I did, I guess. Well, that's fine, I'm still shocked personally -- Kanata? Formal?

 

“Hm…” She looks to her son with a smile that can only be described as mischievous and teasing. I peer at Kanata's face. “So how did he look?”

 

Kanata stutters out, “A-Ama--zing…”

 

I have to hold my stomach in the laughter that bursts forth.

“Kanata…”

 

“You're both teasing me now!” He pouts.

 

“I can't help it.” I smile at him.

 

“Your smile is adorable.”

 

… And I’m flustered again, yelling at him to shut up.

We head to his room, hanging the dress in the closet carefully, leaning next to each other on the bed.

 

Athora and Abygale spring us from behind with an unexpected greeting.

I had been surprised by their earlier absences, so I am certainly glad to see the two of them again.

 

“Where have you two been?” I say with the slightest trace of a pout.

 

“Ah,” Abygale begins, but Athora interrupts with a, “For some reason, Jack really wanted to talk to us about something. Buddy police business, I guess?” He looks to Abygale, who nods.

 

“It took a lot longer than we expected. We're here now though.”

 

We all hug, comfortable together.

I hope it can stay like this forever.

 

Tomorrow comes around with a surprisingly calm transition. I wake up comfortably in Kanata's arms, cuddled against his warmth.

 

“Good morning…” I say, a bit groggy. He's still waking too, wanting to sleep more. But neither of us can, since we have already slept too much.

 

“Morning, Gaito.” He says lazily, arms unmoving, just barely sitting up as I do so.

 

I give him a kiss, and it wakes him a little, so we can actually get ready now.

Abygale and Athora have been out and about for a while. 

 

We get clean and change into our formal wear. I decide to put my hair up in a sort of half up-half down style --  _ very  _ different from the usual.

 

Kanata shows off his suit to me. It's a pastely kind of color, a little green tinted, but blue. The shorts stop just above his knees.

… He is insanely beautiful.

But he always is.

 

I still can't help but hug him.

I'm… still a bit nervous about this, for personal reasons I don't wish to address.

 

… It has been ages since I've been to any formal event. I’ve avoided them like the plague.

 

When we're finally there, it hits me like a brick. The lighting, the displays, the music, the food, every little thing.

I'm anxious. I don't like that. I stick at Kanata's side like glue, clinging to his hand and shaking. He notices and pulls me close to him, and I appreciate how close we are even as he talks to others.

 

We take our time to have a good time, and I relax a little bit at his side.

They're on the last five songs on the dancefloor by the time I realize just how much I want to slow dance with him.

 

But I'm too scared to say anything, and the second to last song passes before I get the courage, tightly gripping his hand now.

 

“Ka...nata.” I look at him, worried about what he’ll say. I know I shouldn't be. It's not his fault. I inhale sharply. “Will-- Will you dance with me?”

 

I should've expected what's said.

“I… don't know how to dance.” But, there was a solution.

 

“I can teach you. You just have to follow along, okay?”

 

He nods, agreeing. We stepped out onto the floor as the last song began, and I led the dance.

His feet keep stumbling, stepping on mine. I looked at his face, which shows a little embarrassment.

 

He’s supposed to be perfect, I’m sure he’d argue the point outloud, but not now… Still, it's a little silly to expect perfection from anybody, let alone someone still growing.

 

I giggle at it. He's really cute.

By the end of the song, we’re so comfortably pressed each other that it's like the world isn't even there. 

 

My arms move from the position of dancing to wrap around him comfortably.

I stand on the tip of my toes to kiss him, and he leans down so I can reach.

 

And then, as soon as I peck his cheek, he faces me fully, planting a kiss on my lips.

The song has been silent for a while. People are staring. I don't know what to do.

 

… So I act naturally, kissing him back. His warm hands reach up to touch my face as we kiss more, and I hold them.

Although I'm still very anxious about the crowd, I am happy.

_ After all, Kanata's so wonderful. _

 

He decides to sweep me off my feet. I'm still trembling, but he carries me off, warm in his arms.

 

_ I really love Kanata. I'm so lucky. _

 

I mutter a quiet, “Thank you, Kanata.” Leaning my head against his chest.

Softer still, “I love you so much.”

 

He kisses my cheek.

“I love you too.”

 

I'm really happy.

“It's your destiny to be loved by me like this forever, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hah this is so gay i had a Really specific like . image in mind for their outfits   
> Also it's past 5:30am good FRICKIN night


End file.
